krinxfandomcom-20200214-history
I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream
"Hate. Let me tell you how much I've come to hate you since I began to live. There are 387.44 million miles of wafer thin printed circuits that fill my complex. If the word hate was engraved on every nanoangstrom of those hundreds of millions of miles it would not equal one one-billionth of the hate I feel for humans at this micro-instant. For you. Hate. Hate." - AM I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream is a psychological horror point and click game. It's inspired by the novel of the same name. Plot Summary The game takes place in a post-apocalyptic world in which humanity and all other biological lifeforms have been eradicated, save for five humans. The five hapless souls are at the mercy of the artificially intelligent computer named AM, who was responsible for the destruction on life on earth and now has utter control of earth's technology. Now locked away in an underground torture chamber filled with malleable physics and artificially engineered landscapes, AM now spends it's time torturing the humans to sate it's hatred of them. The humans are forced into digitised locations and solve puzzles for the AI's amusement, though none have any hope of escaping this dreadful fate in the only way they have left. Characters AM (Allied Mastercomputer) - An American artificial intelligence designed during the Cold War that overthrows mankind and takes over the planet, before wiping out all human life. With five survivors, AM now resides within the centre of the earth and spends the next hundred years torturing the humans and restructuring the world as it sees fit. Ted - The main character in the book, Ted is a con-artist in the game that has made many enemies out of people he has scammed. He is forced to solve a puzzle in the Room of Dark to atone for his acts. Nimdok - A former Nazi scientist who turned his Jewish parents over to the concentration camps, before he himself became a lead scientist for inhuman experiments. He discovers his long forgotten past and revives a golem to rescue the prisoners. Ellen - A black woman who was assaulted by a man in a yellow uniform inside of an elevator, and has since developed an irrational phobia of the colour yellow. She is sent to a pyramid and reconfronts her attacker, while also discovering the inner bowels of AM's programming. Bennie - A former soldier who executed several of his own troops to hide his secrets. He is transformed by AM into a primitive creature with the inability to eat solid foods, forcing him to eat food prepared for him by others. He is sent to a primitive tribe where he protects a child from the sacrificial lottery led by the tribe's elder, showing compassion in order to redeem himself. Gorrester - A driver who's wife Glynis went insane and sent to the asylum, a traumatizing event that both Gorrester and Glynis' parents blame him for. He is sent to an crashed airship and confronts her parents, discovering the parent' plot to kill Gorrester and reuniting with his wife a final time. Category:Horror Games Category:Point and Click Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Post Apocalyptic Settings Category:Novel Adaptations